The present invention has particular application to luggage carried by air, particularly where such luggage is of lightweight construction and susceptible to damage during handling. The invention seeks to provide an inexpensive, quickly attachable means for protecting luggage of this type against moderate to severe impact forces and additionally finds utility in serving as a means for distinguishing and identifying an individual piece of luggage.
It is known to provide rigid bumper devices permanently affixed for example, to the base or lower part of luggage which act to support a piece of luggage while standing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,584 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 7,164 are representative. Furthermore, various kinds of identification devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,100 and 3,417,496 are directed to devices or strips which may be attached to luggage adhesively to permit the luggage to be identified more easily when upon a baggage conveyor, etc. Although the prior art has concerned itself with base support devices and the described identification means, nevertheless, the concept of a separate resilient luggage protector and identification spotter which may be readily applied to luggage and removal therefrom has not been suggested. It is this need which the present invention is intended to fill.